Right Now
by BlackPhoenixFire
Summary: A day in Kai's life...well, not just anyday. Charater death, yep, this is a death fic. PG13 for language and death. Oneshot Song fic Says complete because eveytime i try 2 write a fallow up it's not right


Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Work on my other stories. I am, I just hit writes block. So here's a story while I take a Sledge Hammer to the brick wall in my way. Please Read and Review. Thanks.

AN: /blah/song there's a lot of switching between what Kai does and what he thinks, cause it's in his POV, I'm trying a new way of putting the two together cause I don't like adding (blah) every three sentences, so tell me if you like it, hate it or are just plainconfused. Thanks Again.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or Korn's "Right Now"

/I'm feeling mean today  
Not lost, not blown away/

You ever wake up and just know that the day is gonna be a living nightmare? Well for me today was one of those days. I woke at six fifteen, as usual, to Tyson's obnoxious snoring. I thru the covers to the end of my bed, severely wishing to smother Tyson with his pillow.

/Just irritated and quite hated  
Self-control breaks down/

I throw on my usual black top, cargo pants and red arm guards. I glower at my reflection in the bathroom mirror, running a finger over the blue tattoos. I walk into the kitchen, turning on the coffee maker then walk out side to get the paper. The sun's just coming up bathing the world in an orange glow; it's peaceful until the birds decide to wake everybody up with their racket. I walk back inside to find, much to my surprise, Max and Rei up.

"Morning, Kai." Rei's normal greeting, the first thing to pass through my head is 'No shit, Rei.' But I merely nod in agreement. Max on the other had appears to have found where I hid the sugary cereal and is near bouncing off the walls.

"KAI!! GOOD MORINING ISN'T IT!" His voice loud and would grate anyone's nerves. I shoot him a death glare and poor myself a cup of the freshly brewed coffee, then leave, the room, the house, the property. As I go I hear Max ask Rei what my problem is. I go to the forest behind the house at which there is a tree that I like to climb, to sit at the top and lose myself.

/Why's everything so tame?  
I Like my life insane  
I'm fabricating and debating  
Who I'm gonna kick around/

To tell the truth I'm really bored these day's. We haven't been traveling in a very long time and I miss the chaos of having to look after the others, rescuing them from danger in the nick of time. But for now, those days have past and I'm stuck living a sane life for the time. I think I might go check up on the Blade Sharks, just to see how things have gone down hill since I left. Or maybe I'll just wait for Tyson to really piss me off, seeing my mood today that won't take long, and fight him.

/Right now  
Can't find a way  
To get across the hate  
When I see you  
Right now  
I feel it scratch inside  
I want to slash and beat you  
Right now  
I rip apart the things inside  
That excite you  
Right now  
I can't control myself  
I Fucking hate you/

Tyson better watch his back cause I'm not gonna put up with his crap today. Heaven forbid I lose control. Last time I lost it I blew up half the Abbey. Oh look there's Tyson now, shows how long I've been out here, I think I drop this pinecone on his head and see if he notices. Oh look; he's rubbing his head and complaining like a little kid.

/I'm feeling cold today  
Not hurt just Fucked away  
I'm devastated and frustrated  
God I feel so bound

So why'd I feel the need? /

B. O. R. E. D. And boredom only brings shackles to bind and keep. What is it that I need to set me free? Why must this phoenix be bound by nonexistent chains, which pull me back when I'm close to the key? I think I'll go back inside, I've been out here long enough, my coffee has gone, and Tyson left, probably to complain to Max about the trees trying to kill him. He's so stupid.

"Where have you been Kai?" Rei asked as I enter the house.

"What are you, my mother?" I snap

"I was just curious." Rei defends returning to the book he was reading.

"Yeah, Kai, why do you have to be such a bastard? Your mom must have been of frigid bitch to rise someone like you." Tyson says.

"Tyson! That was uncalled for." The others chores.

"Let him say whatever he wants, he has no idea what he's talking about and one day he'll meet someone who's not in a forgiving mood and will pound the shit out of him, I only wish I could watch." I say keeping the cool façade up, but deep down I want to tare him to bits smash his very existence for insulting my mother.

I leave the room I know I won't be able to restrain myself if he takes another crack at my family.

/I think it's time to bleed  
I'm gonna cut myself  
and watch the blood hit the ground/

In a way Tyson is right. I have be come a bastard, I'm a disgrace, so much that I can't even look at myself in the mirror. Whose' fault is that, no one but mines.

I look around at the four white walls of the bathroom, as I sink down to the white tile, leaning up against the door.

So where is my place the space for me to belong? It's nowhere, none existent.

I pull my pocketknife out of my pants and stare fixedly at the engraving of the phoenix on the blade. I undo my arm guards; let them fall to the floor with a satisfying clatter. I draw the blade across my wrist, sucking in a quick breath at the biting pain before releasing myself into the pleasant bliss of physical pain. The blood trickles down my palm and fingers dropping to the pearly floor red drops of a crimson flood. I realize I've been crying too, there are salty trails down my cheeks. I can hear Tyson banging on the door saying something about having to go. Funny so do I, but I don't think we mean the same thing. I pull the blade across again letting the flood grow. I think Tyson senses something's wrong now, but it's too late. I utter two last words:

"Shut Up."

/Shut up! /

As more crimson drops fall into the crimson flood. And I have gone.


End file.
